The Daughter of Darkrai
by Luna The Darkrai
Summary: This is the story of a child that is born to the evil pokemon darkrai. I suck at summaries... This is my first story on fanfiction.  DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Prologue

As darkness surrounds me all I could think of are those two piercing azure eyes that mocked me with every scream I made… Every time I begged and tried to make a deal with him… It was no use he wanted _her_, the unborn child that sits in my womb waiting to be brought into this world. I cursed him and then an idea came to mind. "DARKRAI!" His eyes meet mine causing a horrible tremor to run through my body. He seemed to be amused by the look in my eyes.

I hissed softly to him. "If you dare touch her then I would have no choice but to kill me and the _child_," A growl was emitted from his throat. I flinched at the sound. His voice came out deep and evil. "And if you kill her then your father will die…."

My eyes widened and then I looked down defeated. "Okay… you win…." He smiled and floated over to me. He offered his hand. "Now my dearest lets be off to home…" I got up and took his hand grudgingly. I looked down at my stomach. I shall never forgive this child, for she is the daughter of a nightmare… The daughter of Darkrai.

End of prologue


	2. Chapter 1

I hoped my Prologue! Here's the next chapter! Hope you'll like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Darkrai… I wish I did!

Chapter 1

He dragged me back to our so called "Home", which was really a huge black castle. As soon as we were in he took me up to my chamber and threw me in. He Smiled at me and said. "Now my young _wife_ as to our agreement you shall live here with me until the child is born." I glared at him and then looked away. Then he added. "Of course if you or the child dies I'll have no choice but to kill your father and family. Got it?"

I sighed. "Okay…" He left me to myself. I have never felt so board in my life. He had completely baby proofed the room, taking all the sharp objects out of it. I sighed and laid there on my bed. My mind wrapped around the thought of finally let go out of this place.

_Just one more month… and I'll be free from this hell!_

I smiled. "And free from this thing!" I looked down towards my stomach and hissed as the demon child kicked me. _Too bad she won't come now and when she does hopefully dead. _I thought with a wicked smile.

**An hour later**

There was a knock at the door and Darkrai entered. He quickly noticed me on the bed. "Behaving I see." I rolled my eyes at him. I hissed. "I can't do anything… Since you took away my stuff…" He growled at me and snapped. "It was for your own good!." I sat up and yelled. "FOR MY OWN GOOD! YOUR KIDDING ME! BEING LOCKED UP IS DOING NOTHING FOR ME!." 

Darkrai's azure eyes narrowed. "and what does that mean?" I snapped. "Well for one… I need some air…" Darkrai sighed. "Okay but I will be at your side and won't keep my eyes off of you for a second…" I nodded. "Okay" He smiled and held out his clawed hand. I took it and we left the room.

_**AT the courtyard**_

I looked up at the beautiful night sky. The stars twinkled mocking us and teasing us about unknown pleasures of the heavens. Darkrai kept true to his word for his eyes never left me. I always tried to advert my gaze from his sharp one but it always seems that it returns to his. I looked at the full moon. _No wonder he was acting weird, his power is at its weakest._

Darkrai all of sudden froze and his muscles tensed. I gasped in pain as his hand tightened around mine. He hissed. "It's her…." There was a bright light and a swan like Pokémon appeared.

"Well hello Darkrai…." Darkrai's eyes narrowed and he growled. "Cresselia." She smirked and looked down at him. "You know why I'm here…" Darkrai quickly pushed me behind him. He snarled. "You're never getting her!" Cresselia's eyes narrowed. "And who will stop me! You are at your weakest!" Darkrai growled and softly whispered to me. "Run now."

I gulped and quickly fled. As I did the pain in my stomach became notice able. Soon I became worse and worse. I screamed and fell the ground. I noticed water was on the grass below me. "No." I Whispered fearfully. "No not now."

I screamed as more pain hit me. I quickly tore off my underwear so the baby could get out easier. I could see blood spill out onto the grass. The pain intensified and I screamed. I gasped and began to push. The scent of my own blood filled my nose as the pained filled my body. I gave a final push and heard a soft cry.

"Crystal!" I could hear Darkrai calling me and I didn't care I was all eyes for the child. I picked it up and smiled. She had pretty white hair with light blue eyes. But her eyes were exactly like her fathers, cat like. I cradled the child in my arms. I whispered to my self. "She's beautiful…"

Darkrai soon by my side and he snatched the child from my hands. "Finally!" He cried as he looked the child over like she was some kind of trophy. She began to cry and loudly at that. H returned the baby to my arms. "Feed it." He commanded. I looked up at him. "What?" He closed his eyes and groaned. "I said feed it god dammit!" I looked up at him and shoved the child away from me. "I will not do such a thing!" Darkrai grabbed my wrist and squeezed it. "Do as I say!" I flinched. "Never…." He hiss and held me down. He quickly undid my dress and corset.

Soon the child was feed from me. Darkrai looking quite pleased with himself looked down at me and said. "Now what should we name her?"

I didn't answer. I was too busy watching the child feed from me forcefully. Darkrai grunted and then quickly said. "Luna…"

I looked up at him. "What?" He smiled widely. "Her name will be Luna."

I looked back down at the now tired child. "Luna." The name was perfect for a demon like this. "Darkrai lets go in.."

He nodded and quickly picked me up. "Now starts a whole new chapter of our lives."

End of chapter


	3. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2!

Hope this explains what happened to cresselia Dark Tail Rabbit.

Chapter 2

15 years later

Luna P.O.V.

I sat at the mirror grooming my fine white hair making sure that there were no knots what so ever in it. I got up and choose from my vast amount of cloths a simple sapphire colored dress. I quickly put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. _Perfect! _ I thought to myself happily.

One thing I noticed about him is that he always had this type of "air" around him I can't seem to explain. It was a strange mix of fear and love. I always seemed to love that feeling. I sighed and looked over at the door. He said he needed to see me in his study within the next hour. I had a bad feeling, because the day before he was pacing around with an angry look on his face.

I quickly left my room and headed to my father's study. I knocked on the large oak wood door. "Come in." My father's voice sounded immediately. I slowly opened the door and peered inside. My father was sitting on the large mahogany chair in front of the fire and to my greater surprise Cresselia was there. She was floating next to my father. I walked in and quickly made my way to my father's side. "Father you wanted to see me?" He nodded and motioned me to sit in the chair next to his. I looked back over at Cresselia and then looked away when she noticed me staring.

"You know why I am here don't you?" Cresselia asked in a voice that showed no emotion.

My father nodded. "Yes of course…" He looked down and then began to speak. "I must tell you something my dear angel…. You see you have to marry Cresselia's son…"

I gasped. "WHAT!" My father flinched and continued.

"All those many years ago when your mother was pregnant with you, I was fighting Cresselia because she wanted to destroy you. But in the end I had struck a deal with her saying if she lets you live I will allow her son to take your hand in marriage. But I should've known better than to do that to you…"

Cresselia smiled and nodded to my father. "You will be married with in the month or the deal is off." I was just staring at them both with my mouth open. My father looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry." Anger boiled inside of me. "SORRY! YOU ARE SORRY! HOW COULD YOU!" I slapped him across before ran out of the room crying. I could hear him yell. "LUNA WAIT!"

_DAMN THEM DAMN THEM ALL. _I yelled in my mind as I ran to the only person who I can find comfort to. I entered the stables and looked for him. I saw him cleaning Saphira's stall. I ran to him. "PAUL!" The purple haired boy turned just in time to catch me in his arms. "What's wrong Luna?" I buried my face into his chest. He sighed heavly and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Now tell me what's wrong!" I looked up at him a little bit shocked at his tone of voice. He growled. "You better tell me what is wrong!" I took a deep breath and said in one simple sentence. "I'm getting married."

His eyes widened and he hissed. "Married!" I nodded slowly. "Yes married." He quickly moved away from me and began to pace the stables. "DAMN IT!" He quickly walked back over to me and grabbed my shoulders. "TO WHO?" I looked away trying not to look in his eyes. "I have no idea…" He tightened his grip on my shoulders. "_We_ were supposed to get married!" I groaned and shook my head. "P-P-Please Paul your hurting me!" He released his grip and stomped off. I looked after him scared. _What's wrong with him? _I thought. I looked around and sighed. At least I'll be alone for awhile. I went to my Rapidash's stall and walk in.

"Hello Niko!" I said soothingly. He snorted and ran his nose over my shoulder. I began to pet his nose when it hit me. I quickly saddled him up and climbed onto his back. "Let's go." I kicked his sides and he moved. This was the only way to get away. I will never marry Cresselia's son. Not even if it means the death of me.

"**LUNA!**"

_Oh no…._

I looked over my shoulder to see my father following me in his shadow form. I kicked Niko's sides harder and he gave a loud snort and moved his legs fast. Soon I left my father far behind. I could make out some of the words he was saying. But most of them were distorted and hard to tell. I soon found myself at a fork in the road. One side said New Lake city and the other Gracidea town. I decided on the Gracidea town and I reigned Niko to the left and headed in that direction. On the way I saw a lot of ghost type Pokémon. But not very many other types and this intrigued me. Usally there aren't many of them out this time of day. I just strugged it off and looked forward.

_**Gracidea town**_

As I made my way through the crowded streets I stopped at a few stands. One of which had some lunar wings which I bought.

_At least I'll be protected from my father tonight. _I smiled and found myself an Inn. As I looked up at the old build, I could see that it was well kept. But I didn't care. I quickly went in and made my way to the front counter.

The old man looked up from his book and smile. "Hello may I help you." He said in a cracked voice. I nodded. "Yes I need a room." He nodded and quickly retrieved a key and handed it to me. "Here you go!" I smiled and took the key from him. I quickly headed up to my room and opened the door. I sighed.

Nothing but a simple straw bed and dresser. I made my way to the bed and sat down. It wasn't comfortable but it was nice. I layed down and soon fell asleep.

End of Chapter


End file.
